Raise the Level
by SnowyAxolotl
Summary: A dream that gave him hope. A promise he must keep. The girl he must protect. Bell attempts to level once more to obtain the power needed to protect any damsel in distress, but after accidentally unleashing a Demon God keen on destroying the world, Bell must help save Orario or he can kiss his desires goodbye.
1. Dreams

**Dreams**

It's finally here. The moment he's been waiting for and nothing was going to stop him now. Months of fighting to get stronger, months of constant worrying from his goddess, months of feeling his own stats rise. The moment he waited for so long was now right in front of him.

He couldn't move. His legs refused. Was he nervous? Did he feel uncertain with himself inside? What was it that kept him from moving? Was it her beautiful blonde glowing hair? Maybe her delicate golden eyes that not even shiny coins could match. Whatever it was, it made his legs freeze in place, as if a spell had been placed on them.

" _Come on._ " He told himself. " _You've spent so much time trying to reach her, you can't chicken out now._ "

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he began to feel his legs slowly move inch by inch. It only took him just his first step for her to turn around a notice him.

She had been standing at the top of the staircase that lead to the spiral tower known to everyone as Dungeon. Most of the adventurers that went in were gone already; leaving only just him and her and the streets of the merchants who attempted to sell their wares.

His eyes shot straight towards hers. Once more, his legs froze. He knew it was too good to be true. He felt her eyes glued on him. It must really be a spell or worse; he just didn't reach her level yet.

" _Easy now, easy._ " He thought. " _Remember all those other times you panicked when around her. Now remember how different you were back then. You've got the level, you manage to reach a floor higher than anyone else and you even managed to get your goddess' family going."_

He looked back up at her. This time, she seemed closer. Looking down, he noticed that her feet were on the steps closer to him. He then realized that her feet were still moving, getting closer to him and finally….next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He began to feel time she spoke, it felt like an angel was speaking to him. But it began to remind him of the times she saved him. The big one being with the minotaur. Although he redeemed himself after the second attack, he still felt some guilt in not being able to stop the first one.

"Are you okay?" She asked again. "You're acting like this is your first time entering the dungeon."

"Eh...er...well." He struggled to pick words in his head. "I um….wanted….."

"Wanted to?" She began prying into his words.

" _Just say it dummy!_ " He forced himself. "Will you come with me really quick?" He blurted out, catching the ears of the nearby merchants.

He noticed her face turn a little red. He wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or maybe...she actually wanted to follow him?

It didn't take long for her to politely nod her head before grabbing his hand and allowing him to lead. Taking a deep breath, he sprinted down through the streets and alleyways until he reached a small tower that was connected to the old broken down wall that guarded most of the city. He knew it well, considering his home, well former home, was located in the church not to far from where they were.

Most of the steps they climbed were very sturdy, some, on the other hand, nearly collapsed after his first step. He knew in his mind that it was a good idea with him leading first. After all, he wouldn't want her getting scratched up.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" She finally asked as they reached the top of the tower.

"Well um…" Once again, he was at a lost for words. "I wanted to show you something really quick."

Lucky for him, the sun was still rising, but will it be enough to take her off her feet?

He slowly led her over to the window that overlooked the entire city of Ontario, at least most of it. But where the sun hit made it look like it was a gem on it's own.

The sun, still rising, gave light to most of the buildings that were sound asleep. The building, Hephaestus owned, had several gilded weapons as decoration on the building. As soon as the light hit, they burst into a magical array of brilliant colors.

He closely looked over at her face and was surprised to see an expression he had never seen before. She was embracing the scenery! Most of her day consisted of fighting monsters to keeping her own goddess away from her. But that was all he knew. He didn't really find out out what else she did. Does she have a secret hobby nobody knows of? Is she boring or is she hard to figure out? Many of these questions popped into his head but one thing was certain, he never felt any more nervous than he already was.

"This is wonderful." She said. "I didn't know a spot like this existed."

"Yeah...well when you live over here for quite sometime, you tend to find places nobody will find you when you want to try and hide from your goddess sometimes." He replied, digging his toe into the ground.

"I think if I knew about this, I would live here." She joked. "Thank you for showing this to me." She smiled before turning around. "I must be off now."

"Wait!" He yelled, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned around to see what was wrong but instead felt a pair of lips hit hers.

His eyes were closed during the time they kissed. His mind was running wild.

" _What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you do that now of all times?"_ One side of his head said. " _Yes! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes a thousand times yes! I don't care what happens after this! Wait, rephrase that, I do care what happens."_

What seemed like hours finally ended with them breaking apart from each other. His face felt red, redder than his eyes, than the blood of a minotaur, than a tomato. She, on the other hand, was blushing nonstop. Now came the question he had been waiting for.

He cleared his throat. "Will…..Will you go out with me?!"

He tighten himself to prepare for her answer. Either yes or no, it still would have a huge impact on his life.

She slowly opened her mouth to speak.

" _This is it!_ " He thought. " _Here it comes!_ "

"My answer is….."

* * *

"Bell-kun wake up!" A familiar voice yelled at him.

Bell slowly opened his red eyes to see a small girl jumping up and down on his bed. Her boobs shaking violently that he thought they would fall off. Her black hair seemed like it hit the ceiling and came back down to hit his hands, she always did have long hair.

"Kamisama." Bell groaned as he threw his pillow over his face. "Why are you waking me up this early? I don't have anything planned today. All I want to do is sleep a little more."

Hestia stopped jumping on his bed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Bell-kun, this isn't like you." She declared. "You're always up this early. What's wrong? Huh! Do you have a fever?"

She quickly dropped down on him and began to examine his body, feeling his forehead and hearing his breathing. He knew there wasn't anything wrong with him, he just wanted to sleep. Especially since last night after it took so long getting home from the dungeon.

"That labyrinth really isn't to be played with." He told himself.

"Bell-kun!" Hestia yelled once more. "Bell-kun Bell-kun Bell-kun!" She repeated, slapping her hands on his chest.

Finally, he threw his pillow off his face and sat up, feeling the slap of her hand hit his cheek. Usually it would hurt but since he's gotten stronger, it felt like a fly landed on him.

"Yes, kamisama?" He asked.

"Bell-kun, don't you remember what we're supposed to do today?" She asked him.

"What's today?" He asked.

Hestia smiled proudly. "Today's the day you take me on a date!"

"Oh okay," He sleepily said lying back down. "That sounds like fun." Suddenly his eyes burst wide open. "A date?!"

 **So I know I have another story going on but I have chapters written ahead for it. As for this one, I thought it'd be fun to write a story for DanMachi since Akame seems to be dying out. But that won't stop me from writing Empire High II for most of you.**

 **Anyway, please leave an awesome review and also favorite/ follow this because you know something good will come out from this. Heiwa!**


	2. The Blessing

**The Blessing**

"Bell-kun, I'm sure you're wondering why we are going on a surprise date." Hestia said calmly as she took a sip of her tea.

Bell knew there wasn't going to be a good reason why. Ever since he's gotten stronger a lot of girls have been noticing him...maybe a little too much. Even before the time he reached level 2, Hestia would drag him on random dates such as the time during Monster Feast and when the group of what appeared to be goddess' and girls alike went hunting for them to….well that memory he really doesn't want to remember.

Trying to shrink himself down a little, Bell could see that Hestia was waiting for some sort of response from him; no matter how he said it.

"Well I umm…." He was at a lost of words which didn't surprise the goddess.

Hestia gave a soft sigh. "The reason I brought you on _our_ date is to tell you something very important." Bell sat up in his chair, his eyes giving her his fullest attention. "Now that you've reached level 6, I assume you're going to ask out that Wallenwhatsit girl. Correct?"

Bell nodded his head like a happy puppy. Just mentioning the name brought sun to his face.

"Well, I can tell you must be coming close to asking her out." Hestia said, a shiver running down her spine as she clenched her teeth to continue talking. "And as much as I hate to allow you to do something like that; especially a girl from the Loki familia, I suppose your happiness is what comes first." She gave a sigh relief, glad that part of the talk was over. " _Although Bell-kun, you could be much much more happier with me._ " A devilish grin appeared on her face.

"Kamisama….a-are you saying what I think you're saying?" Bell asked, unsure if he understood what his goddess was trying to tell him.

"I'm allowing you to ask her out stupid Bell!" Hestia yelled as she threw a freshly baked roll the waiter placed on their table.

Bell felt the bread hit his face, burning it a little before falling to the ground. His face was left with the outline of the bread but he was too distracted by Hestia's words.

" _Did Kamisama really just give me her blessing?_ " He thought. " _No, she definitely did. This isn't a dream. Then that means…."_ A hopeful smile stretched across his face as he jumped from his chair and began running around his table, his arms flying through the air.

"I did it!" He chanted. "I did it! I did it! I finally reached her! Aiz Wallenstein, here I co…."

"Bell before you go." Hestia said, grabbing his arm. "There is one condition I want you to do before you can ask her out."

" _Uh-oh, I knew it was too good to be true._ " Bell quietly began crying in his head.

"I understand that you must think you're strong enough to win her over. However, there are some people who are leveling up too, even getting close to level 6, which is why I want you to level up one more time before you ask her."

Bell's eyes went wide. He never thought that Hestia would tell him to accomplish something as difficult as leveling up. He doesn't even know himself how he managed to reach level 6 in almost a year.

"K-Kamisama, are you sure about this?" Bell asked, hoping it was a joke.

Hestia then slammed her hands on the table. "If you want to be able to protect girls like her from your fantasy books then you have to be strong!"

Her look of seriousness wasn't too surprising to him. But this time, something was different. Somehow, it felt like she was giving up her life with him so he could chase after his dreams.

Before he could speak she then gave him a thumbs up and winked at him. "Now….go get that level, Bell-kun." She smiled.

* * *

"Bell-sama, why are we in the dungeon on our day off?" Lili tiredly asked.

"Yeah, it's not like you to call us last minute." Welf agreed, looking suspiciously at Bell. "Unless…."

Without as much warning, Welf pulled out his sword and swung it at Bell, who only stepped to the side.

"I need to level up one more time." He informed him. "If I can do that...then I can...I can…." A happy smile began forming at his mouth. "I can ask her out!"

Lili and Welf sighed. They both knew of his infatuation towards Aiz but didn't prepare for when he actually was close to asking her out.

"I think he's lost it." Welf said.

"Yeah, I think so too." Lili agreed.

The both of them could still remember seeing him run towards them like a maniac. Welf had just gotten new supplies for his shop and Lili was sound asleep under a tree. It only took a matter of minutes before the Little Rookie came and ruined their day.

After reaching Welf, he couldn't stop himself and knocked the two of them down a set of stairs that lead out to a river where Welf's supplies fell into. It took the two of them about an hour to only retrieve to pieces of metal that were useless after hitting the water.

However, Lili had just as much bad luck as Welf did when Bell came sprinting towards her, starting a stampede after he passed a few cows grazing the grass. If it wasn't for her quick wits, she would've been crushed as she quickly climbed up the tree she was sleeping under and held on for dear life while Bell got sucked into the stampede he created.

"So, I was thinking that if I kill a few monsters, then I could level up. Pretty easy, huh?" Bell asked his uncaring party members.

"Bell, you need to defeat an enemy boss or accomplish some sort of difficult task to level up." Lili informed him. "Besides, most of your feats you got lucky with after accidentally getting sucked into them and now you're purposely trying to do something like that."

"Eh?" Bell could only questioned.

Lili sighed. "You can't level up this way. It's _impossible_." She emphasized.

Bell could feel his heart began to crack a bit. Maybe he'll never have a chance to ask Aiz out now. What if he peaked the levels? No one has ever gotten this high except for Aiz.

"So you're saying there's no chance?" Bell asked looking at the ground.

"Fighting monsters? Yes. Doing some extraordinary? No. I'm sure if you accomplish something then you'll level up." Lili answered, hoping it would cheer him up. "So for now, let's head back and give you time to think."

Bell looked up at Lili. Her tiny body carrying the large bag she had with her everytime they went into the dungeon. It actually surprised him she could hold that much weight. But he never asked, he always assumed it was because of her familia.

After not speaking for several minutes, Bell smiled before nodding his head.

"Okay, let's head back."

 **Hey there guys, thanks for reading. I know this chapter felt a little shorter and that's because I removed a small section that wasn't really needed in the story. Anyway be sure to leave a review and don't forget to favorite/follow this story. Heiwa!**


	3. False Hope

**Chapter 3: False Hope**

Bell wandered aimlessly around the shopping district of the city. Nearly a month had gone by since his promise with Hestia; level up one more time before asking Aiz Wallenstein out.

"Easier said than done." He sighed to himself.

"What's easier?" A voice asked.

Bell jumped after hearing the voice and quickly turned around, his hand reaching for his knife. It only felt natural to him considering the many familias he's made enemies with. He knew he also had several allies as well but the chances of them to show up and support him were low.

Bell's eyes soon met a pair of light gray eyes. Syr nearly fell back after the strong intimidation Bell gave her. Bell immediately went red with embarrassment as several onlookers watched the two.

"S-Syr?" Bell questioned. "What are you doing here?" He dumbly asked.

Syr looked at him confused as she continued to sit on the ground. The bag she had in her hands was ripped and torn with several vegetables lying across the ground. The people looking at the two gave a small glare towards Bell before continuing their own errands.

"I was just getting some groceries for the pub." Syr replied, standing up with Bell's help. "But it looks like Momma Mia won't be able to make her veggie souffle now." She sulked.

"Veggie souffle?" Bell asked but shook his head and immediately bowed before her. "I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Syr asked. "It was my fault for startling you; especially with the enemies you have." She gave him a small smile while placing her hands in front of him as to not attract any more attention.

"B-But I ruined your groceries." Bell pointed out, looking at the dirty cabbages and tomatoes lying on the ground.

"It's nothing really." Syr smiled. "To be frank, they were last minute ingredients and weren't the best of the pick."

"Is there anyway I can repay you though?" Bell asked.

Syr put a finger to her chin as she looked up in the air and began to think long and hard. Soon, she smiled after thinking of something that seemed to be clever as she focused her attention back onto Bell.

"I know what you can do."

* * *

Bell groaned as he carried the large boxes up the stairs. Several hours had passed since he accidentally knocked over Syr and to make up for the vegetables he ruined he was to carry all of the food supplies for Momma Mia up the stairs from the basement. To him, it sounded easy, however, he slowly realized that the boxes were heavier than his strength could carry.

"Why do these boxes feel like there's armor inside them?" Bell asked, tears starting to run down his face from the pain of carrying each box.

"Probably because you've grabbed the box with armor in it, Bell-san." Ryu said as she looked at him from the top of the stairs.

Bell let out a small sigh before slowly making his way downstairs. He had hardly made it halfway and all it took was for Ryu to correct him in his mistake.

" _Why is there armor here in the first place?_ " He thought.

Ryu soon joined him downstairs as he set the heavy box down. She slowly opened it, causing a small amount of dust to poof out and get into their faces.

"I suppose you're wondering why I have these down here." Ryu said, not even looking once at Bell.

Bell's attention was caught from her question. She was right, why is there armor down in the basement of a pub?

"Remember the story I told you about back in the 18th floor of the dungeon? Well this is what's left of the armor I managed to salvage from our guild." Ryu began. "However, I must not sell this armor….not yet at least."

"What do you mean by that?" Bell asked confused.

"A former member of my family told me this armor posses the hearts and souls of everyone and that only one person who is able to achieve a higher status than themselves."

"A higher status than themselves?" Bell repeated. The words sounded strange to him.

"Anyway," Ryu closed the lid to the box. "You should probably get going with those boxes. Syr will be disappointed if it's not done and Momma Mia will be even more disappointed."

"R-Right." Bell sighed. "Wait! I have something to ask you." Bell suddenly remembered just as Ryu started walking up the stairs.

The elf turned around, her uncaring eyes focused on him as she waited for him to speak.

"I-I was wondering if you knew of anyway of leveling up fast?" Bell asked embarrassed.

"No." Ryu said before leaving.

Bell sighed once more after the door closed behind Ryu. "Some help that was." He quietly told himself.

As he began walking towards the boxes of food, his eyes caught onto the box of armor that he had accidentally carried. Looking around, he shrugged his shoulders and opened the box. Inside was a small breast plate that was dusty and needed a good shining. Underneath was a book in written in a strange language he never knew before.

As he continued to rummage through the box, a soft voice whispered into his ear. Bell jumped but assumed it was his imagination. However, the voice spoke again, a strange language he couldn't understand.

"What did you say?" He asked in the open. "Is anyone there? Ryu? Syr?"

Bell looked around the room before a small bluish purple light shined from inside the box, nearly blinding him. Bell looked inside to find the book had opened on its own and this time he could read the language clearly since it had changed to his own native tongue.

"Did this book just change?" He questioned.

"Bell…." The voice whispered.

"Who's there?" Bell asked, becoming a little more frightened.

"It is I, your friend." The voice said.

"My friend?"

"Yes…" The voice continued in it's soft spoken tone. "I heard your problem and I can help."

"Really?" Bell asked excitedly.

"Yes but first you must free me from this book?"

"Wait, why are you trapped in there in the first place?" Bell asked.

"Nevermind, just rip out two pages from this book and I'm free." The voice commanded.

"And if I free you?"

"Then I shall help you gain the next level." The voice said.

Bell took a moment to think about his decision. Something about this book was off but if it was bad Ryu surely would've warned him. Soon, without thinking, Bell found himself ripping out two pages from the book.

Suddenly a bright yellow light burst from the book and created a hole through the ceiling, destroying Momma Mia's resturaunt. A large pillar came crashing down as Bell jumped out of the way, leaving behind the book to be crushed as several more pieces of large wooden came falling.

Bell jumped all around until the rubble stopped falling. Just as he caught his breath, a ominous feeling overcame him as he turned around to find a young man standing in front of him. The man looked no younger than his early 20's and had white messy hair and yellow eyes. His choice of clothing consisted of a black sleeveless shirt and black pants with a long red scarf wrapped around his neck and waist.

The man looked at both of his hands, a feeling of excitement overcame him as he began laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm free!" He laughed. "After all these years I'm finally free!"

"Who are you?" Bell asked.

The man looked at Bell, a thought appeared in his head as he nearly forgotten about the adventurer that had released him from the book.

"I'm Kiiro." The man replied. "But you may call me your new ruler."

"New ruler?" Bell questioned.

"Correct!" Kiiro happily said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished business to do."

"Wait!" Bell shouted before the man could take off. "What about my level?"

Kiiro looked at Bell, confused by his question before remembering what he said earlier.

"That? I lied." Kiiro said.

"What?" Bell sounded surprised.

Kiiro turned his back to him as he looked at the daylight that broke through the pub.

"Kid, this world is nothing more than a demon's world." Kiiro said. "And demons need to be free, but these animals called 'humans' are slavers and need to be put down."

"Put down?" Bell asked. "I-I don't understand."

Kiiro smirked before turning around and lifted his left arm as it began to turn black with spikes and a yellow glow began forming around it.

"Understand this kid!" Kiiro began chanting. "I am Kiiro, the Yellow Demon God, and I will destroy this world in order to free the enslaved creatures below the dungeon."

Before Bell could get any words out, Kiiro quickly rushed him, to fast for his eyes and slammed the back of his demonic arm against Bell's head, causing him to crash into the wall and cause the ceiling above to fall on top.

Bell dizzily looked up to see Kiiro mention something before jumping through the hole the light made. As Bell slowly tried standing up, his arm couldn't move as he attempted to push some of the collapsed pillars on top of him only have more land on top of him, knocking him out.

 **Hey there guys. Sorry this took so long to update. I recently, well not so recently now, lost my notes I had written for this story so I'm sorta writing from scratch. And to make matters worse was I had a huge writers block and couldn't come up with anything but after listening to some Japanese music as my source for writing, I managed to create a whole new plot line that will still center around Bell trying to win Aiz and level up. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and expect more next week hopefully. Heiwa!**


	4. The Book of Alkarim

**Chapter 4: The Book of Alkarim**

"Bell." A voice said. "Wake up! Bell!"

Bell slowly opened his eyes to see Hestia above him. Behind her was a large pile of rubble from the ceiling with several support beams painted with some blood. Near the rubble was Ryu, Syr, Momma Mia, Welf, Lili and even Aiz and Loki, the latter looking to want to leave immediately.

As Bell tried sitting up, he felt a sharp pain in his side causing him to holler in pain before collapsing back on the ground.

"Bell, you shouldn't move just yet." Hestia said. "You've had your side impaled by a broken pillar."

"K-Kami-sama?" Bell could only question.

Hestia smiled with tears forming in her eyes as she used his hand to wipe them.

"Thank goodness you're alright." She teared. "I didn't know what to do if you died. All I heard was there was an explosion and I found out you were here that I just….I just…."

As Hestia began to sob, Welf and Lili approached him, both with looks of relief on their faces.

"Bell-kun, you're alright!" Lili said, trying not to cry.

"Yo, you okay?" Welf asked looking at his bandaged side.

"Y-Yeah." Bell said.

"What happened?" Welf asked.

"That, I would like to know as well." Momma Mia said as she appraoched them.

Bell could tell she was furious with the damage done to her place. He could tell she was glad he was alright but was more angry with the cost of repairs that would be required.

"We want information as well." A familiar voice said.

Bell turned his head to see Eina and several other members from the guild approach the group. Most of them had notepads and pens while Eina came empty handed.

"Eina-san?" Bell questioned.

"Bell." Eina said tearfully, relieved he was alright. "I'm glad you're alright but we need to know what happened."

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Eina asked to confirm what Bell told her was true.

"Yes." Bell replied. "After I ripped out two pages, a demon named Kiiro appeared from the book."

Eina placed her hand to her chin as she went into deep thought. They had spent the last hour in a small interrogation room the guild would occasionally use for any familias that would act up after the Bell faced countless familias attacking him or Hestia. The gods above even sent several of their own to maintain to order of peace, electing some to higher up positions of security.

"Do you remember the name of the book?" Eina asked, after her eyes widen as if she recalled something important.

Bell shook his head. "Sorry, I don't. But the book managed to change it's words to form a language I understood."

Eina's eyes widened even more as she bolted out the room leaving Bell by himself.

No more than several minutes later, Eina returned with a book in her hand and placed it in front of Bell.

"Is this the book you're talking about?" She asked. "We found this under some rubble."

Bell picked up the book and noticed the language had reverted back to it's original form, something he could never understand about the book.

"Y-Yeah." Bell said. "But what's with this book?" He asked.

"Bell…" Eina said. "That's the Book of Alkarim."

"Book of Alkarim?"

Eina nodded her head. "This book contains two very powerful demon gods that can only harm each other. If any human or god tried attacking them, their attacks wouldn't be more than an itch."

Bell's eyes widened. "Then the demon who came out from the book was…."

"Kiiro, the Yellow Demon God. In the past, he nearly accomplished his goal of destroying Ontario." Eina informed him, causing Bell to shake. "Luckily, another Demon God, Gurīn, stopped him and the two were sealed inside the Book of Alkarim. It's believed Gurīn watches over Kiiro but now if Kiiro is released then Ontario will be in danger once more."

"W-We gotta stop him then!" Bell stood up from his chair. "If Ontario is destroyed then that means people will get hurt." Thoughts of Hestia, Lili, Welf, and even Aiz began appearing in his head.

"Weren't you just listening." Eina shook her finger. "Only Gurīn can stop him. Humans and Gods have no affect on a demon god. Just like how a demon god can't hurt other gods like Hestia or Loki."

"But then how do we stop him?"

Eina looked at the book still on the table. "We summon Gurīn. It's the only way."

"But how?" Bell asked.

"By ripping out two pages from the book, however, I should warn you, the pages have to be specific."

"Why?"

"Because after Kiiro and Gurīn were sealed, Gurīn was accused of trying to destroy Ontario so in order to keep him sealed for good, two certain pages were required to be ripped while ripping two random pages would release Kiiro. It was a mistake made by Deus Alkarim, the past owner of this book."

"Wait then why did Ryu have this book?" Bell asked.

"We're still investigating that." Eina informed him. "We believe she happened to come across the book in a dungeon years ago, but this is only a theory."

"So the pages then, which ones do we rip?"

"I-I don't know to be honest." Eina sadly said. "I only know the history of this book but was told it was destroyed long ago but here it is."

"Who would lie about something like that?" Bell asked.

"Whatever the reason, we have bigger things right now." Eina went back on topic. "I believe if anyone knows how to release Gurīn might be Ryu. She may have meet someone who knew about the spell to this book."

"And what if she doesn't?" Bell asked.

"Then Ontario won't have a future." Eina said seriously.

 **Looks like things are heating up. Bell releases a Demon God keen on destroying Ontario to free the monsters trapped in the Dungeon. Not only that, they have to rip out two specific pages to release another Demon God that can harm Kiiro. What will happen next? Find out next week! Don't yell at me for this chapter being so short! Sometimes it can't be helped. I promise a longer chapter.** **Please leave a review and favorite/follow this story because this ended up taking a different route than I actually had expected. Heiwa!**


	5. Summoning

**Chapter 5: Summoning**

Eina slowly opened the door that lead into a small interrogation room, like Bell's. Sitting inside on the far end of the small wooden table was Ryu who didn't seem interested in the company she was receiving. Sitting in front of her was another member from the guild, an elf who seemed to be Eina's friend.

"You can take a break now." Eina told her friend who seemed relieved.

"Thank goodness." She sighed. "She's been giving me straightforward answers all day but she's hiding something, I just know it."

"Don't worry, we'll see what she knows." Eina smiled. "Just make sure this doesn't spread into the public."

Eina's friend smiled before happily skipping out of the room, shutting the door behind Bell. Focusing her attention on Ryu now, Eina placed the Book of Alkarim in front of the elf. Ryu took a small glance at the book before veering her eyes away from it.

"Do you recognize this book?" Eina asked.

"Of course I do." Ryu said. "It's the book that Bell foolishly decided to open inside a sealed crate I had stored in Mama Mia's basement."

"Good then this will make this next part easier." Eina said as she cleaned her glasses. "I want you to tell us what pages to rip out in order to summon Gurīn." She told her.

"It would make sense that you would ask me to do something like that." Ryu admitted. "However, did you consider that chance I don't know the pages?"

"Of course and we have a backup plan for that." Eina informed her.

"Oh?"

"We'll destroy the book." Eina said with a straight face.

Ryu's eyes widened a bit by the elf's honesty. Even Bell took a step back, terrified of the response Ryu just gave from a simple change in her facial muscles.

"You know that book destroys everything around it if destroyed...right?" Ryu asked, back to her usual calm demeanor.

"Of course, we plan to clear an area outside of Ontario for that." Eina said.

"Part of the city will still get caught." Ryu said.

"And I will take the blame."

"W-Wait Eina-san...you can't be serious in destroying the book." Bell intervened but was completely ignored.

"So," Eina continued. "Will you tell us the pages?"

"Hmph, I like your way of thinking." Ryu smiled. "However, every elf knows thinking like that only leads to chaos and despair."

"I'm aware of that. After all….you've already experienced that. No?"

"It's true, but I've found people to care for now."

"Then help us protect those friends." Eina said, pushing the book towards Ryu.

Ryu opened the book and ripped out the first page then went to the back and began tearing out the last one.

"You know…" She said before completely ripping out the last page. "It's not like I wasn't going to help."

"I know." Eina said.

Ryu nodded and fully ripped out the last page causing a bright green light to appear, blinding everyone in the room. However, the light went through the ceiling without destroying it, much to Bell's confusion after he sat slide his back on the wall sitting down.

After the light disappeared, Bell slowly opened his eyes to see a man sitting on the table before him, Ryu and Eina. He had the same figure as Kiiro only his hair was black and eyes were green. His outfit was a little different as well with a brown shirt with sleeves down to his elbow with black pants and a red scarf wrapped around his neck and waist line.

"W-Who are you?" Bell asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know who I am considering you're the one who let Kiiro free." The man said as he stood up and held out a hand to help Bell stand up. "I'm Gurīn, the Green Demon God and apparently your savior once more."

 **Don't boo me. I understand this chapter was short but I felt leaving it at a cliffhanger like this. Trust me the next chapter will be longer with Bell and Gurīn creating a small group to go after Kiiro.**

 **But how will Bell and everyone else hurt Kiiro if only Gurīn can hurt him?**

 **That's a good question. Guess you'll have to find out next chapter. Be sure to leave a review and don't forget about favoriting or following or maybe all the options it gives you….but don't report me. Heiwa!**

 **Oh and one more note, some of you have been asking for this story to be updated regularly and I respect that but also keep in mind of the other stories I'm writing. With that said, my goal will be a chapter a week like with Black and White Alternate. Thanks for understanding.**

 **-W.A.**


	6. He Must Like Her

**Chapter 6: He Must Like Her**

"So let me get this straight, snowball over here decided to release a person talking to her through a book just so he could level up?" Gurīn asked, seemingly unconvinced by the story Eina, Ryu and Bell told him.

All three nodded their heads, not even once looking at him straight in the face. This caused Gurīn to sigh as he rubbed a hand against his face then folded his arms.

"Not to mention you never even questioned why someone was inside the book in the first place." He looked directly at Bell.

Bell began to shiver, he could almost feel Gurīn's eyes on him. The thought of what would happen next soon became too much for him as he dropped down on his hands and knees.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out. "It was stupid of me! Just please…" He looked up at Gurīn. "Please save this world."

Gurīn placed his hands in front of him, trying to get Bell to stop. The situation was just too uncomfortable for him as he slowly backed away from the adventurer.

"Alright, I'll help you." He said. "Just stop doing that. I don't like formalities and such."

Bell soon stood up, surprised by Gurīn's reaction to his apology. Even Ryu and Eina were stunned by the Demon God's informality.

"Umm…" Eina began to speak, catching Gurīn's attention.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Y-You are a Demon God right?"

"What? You don't believe me?" Gurīn asked, causing Eina to blush from embarrassment.

"N-No no no no, it's not that I don't believe you it's just that…"

"What?"

"Y-You're arm." She finally said. "If you're a Demon God then where is your demon arm?"

Gurīn looked at his left arm and examined it before beginning to laugh a little. Both Bell and Ryu remained quiet while Eina seemed to be irritated that she wasn't receiving the response she wanted.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked. "Don't you know this entire world is in danger?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Gurīn laughed. "It's just your history books must really be terrible. The fact you humans think we automatically look like demons is just a stereotype; including us Demon Gods and our sacred arms."

Eina seemed appalled by his response and proceeded to slap him but was held back by a worried Bell.

"Eina-san, you can't." Bell said. "What if he decides to team up with Kiiro?"

"Well then we better make sure this guy is the real deal." Eina said, breaking free from Bell's grasp and swinging her arm back for a slap.

Just as she was about to reach him, Gurīn stuck his arm straight into the air, causing a massive beam of green light to pour down on his arm. All three of them stood silent as the green light began taking effect on Gurīn's arm, causing it to turn black and soon green energy began tracing along his arm. His fingers became longer and sharper as parts of his arms began growing spikes. The sight of the event happening was enough for Bell to recall the same thing Kiiro did after he was released from the book.

After a few minutes of his arm changing, the green light faded away, leaving Gurīn with a demonic arm with a green glow around it. Ryu and Eina were both amazed as was Bell.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" Gurīn asked Eina who could only nod. He soon then looked at Bell. "When you summoned Kiiro, did she have to cause her arm, like this, to appear?"

"Y-Yes." Bell said.

Gurīn seemed relieved by his answer and looked at Ryu, Eina and Bell. "Good, then that means her power hasn't fully been restored yet." He informed the three. "But, if we wait too long she could potentially gain that power back."

"What about you?" Eina asked.

"Me? My power is still being restored but it should be enough to take her on."

"Um, I have a question." Bell asked.

"Yes?" Gurīn said.

"Why are you calling Kiiro a she?"

"Because Kiiro's a girl." Gurīn smiled. "I thought you humans could tell."

"What?!" Eina and Bell simultaneously shouted.

* * *

"WHAT?! Bell-kun is going to do what?!" Hestia yelled in shock.

Hours had passed since Bell's interrogation regarding the incident that had happened at Mamma Mia's. Hestia, becoming worried that something had happened to him, was about to head out and search until Eina arrived at their broken down home and informed her of some news.

"I'm sorry." Eina bowed. "I don't want him doing something like this either, but he is one of the few people capable of handling this situation."

Hestia clenched her fists tighter as she angrily stared down the elf.

"W-Why?" Hestia asked. "Why must everything that happens put Bell in danger?"

"W-Well you see…" Eina tried coming up with a reasonable solution but couldn't find the words to say. "So you guys are still living here?" She attempted to change the subject.

"Bell-kun and the others have been working hard to restore it and make it our own." Hestia angrily answered. "Lili lives up in the tower, Welf's room is on the floor under Lili's and Bell-kun and I still live underground where we first started." She tried holding back her tears. "He's even made more rooms for us to be more comfy."

Eina watched as Hestia sat down on one of the benches that were neatly placed in the main room. She could tell Hestia didn't like the idea of Bell having to do something that would put his life in danger.

" _If only I could've convinced him._ " She thought as she remembered Gurīn's orders before taking off with Bell and Ryu.

" _I want you two to help me find other capable fighters. The more the merrier but I need strong people, they'll be part of a plan I've already had set. You both seem to be able to withstand some blows." Gurīn said without waiting for Bell or Ryu's response. "And you," He looked at Eina. "Inform whoever is looking out for these two of what they are doing and no one else. Understand?"_

"Sheesh, leave me with the explaining to do." Eina sighed.

* * *

"So who do you guys have in mind?" Gurīn asked as the walked through the streets of the market area.

"You mean you don't have anyone in mind?" Bell asked.

Gurīn gave him a look of whether the question he asked was meant to be a joke or serious. Either way, the Demon God rubbed his hand through his messy black hair before looking ahead to scout for any tough adventurers.

"I haven't been released from _that_ book in nearly 200 years." Gurīn said. "So anyone I did knew is probably dead."

"Oh." Bell looked at the ground, feeling bad for asking such a stupid question.

As the three continued their search, the hours seemed to pass by. Every person they found was either not up to Gurīn's standards or thought the three were crazy. Bell almost found himself in a fight with a small group of men who were part of some of the gods familia's that despised Hestia's.

"Excuse us, we'll be on our way." Gurīn smiled as he pulled Bell away from the men.

"T-Thanks." Bell let out a sigh of relief.

"No problem, it's not much different than stuff was 200 years ago anyway."

"What do you mean?" Bell asked.

"Familia's never get along." Ryu answered his question, preventing Gurīn from letting out another sigh in disbelief.

"Anyway," Gurīn said. "We should probably continue….what's wrong with him?" He asked as he saw Bell turn immediately red and dive into an open barrel.

Ryu didn't respond but instead pointed in the direction Bell was looking. Near the small stand where a merchant was selling potions, Gurīn could see Aiz Wallenstein and Loki examining the wares.

"Who's she?" Gurīn asked, keeping an eye on Bell.

"Aiz Wallenstein of the Loki familia." Ryu answered. "Like Bell, she is a level 6 adventurer."

"Oh? Really?" Gurīn began to smile. "Is she capable in fights?"

"She's nicknamed the Sword Princess by the gods themselves for slaying 1000 monsters."

Gurīn nearly had a nosebleed after hearing the accomplishment Ryu just told him. Without hesitating, he quickly ran over to Aiz and Loki, forgetting about Bell hiding in the barrel and his reasons.

"Hello there." Gurīn bowed. "I'm the Green Demon God Gurīn and I would like your- WOAH!" He yelled as he nearly dodged Aiz's sword. "You should be more careful with stuff like that." He joked. "You could poke someone's eye out."

"Aiz, is that him?" Loki asked, standing behind her.

Aiz only nodded before charging Gurīn once more. However, Gurīn didn't attempt to dodge her attack as the blade pierced through his chest. Loki seemed pleased and began cheering on Aiz while Aiz stood still with Gurīn standing as though nothing has happened to him.

"You know," He began. "Normal weapons don't really work on a Demon God." He slowly placed his hand on her sword and pulled the blade out from his chest. "Now please put the sword away, I would like to ask you something Ms. Wallenstein." He calmly said.

"And what makes you think we'll listen to you!" Loki shouted, now drawing a crowd around them.

Gurīn could only smile as he motioned Ryu and Bell to join him. But, only Ryu joined him, causing him to look around to still find Bell in the barrel.

"For the love of…."Gurīn grumbled as he walked over and yanked Bell out of the barrel and dragged him next to Ryu. "What is your deal?" He asked a terrified Bell who was face red frozen while he looked at Aiz.

Ryu slowly placed a hand next to his ear a whispered. "Apparently, he likes her."

"Likes her?" Gurīn asked confused before it clicked. "Oh? That thing you humans posses."

"Ryu, why are you siding with an evil creature?" Aiz asked.

Ryu shook her head. "We need to talk...in private."

* * *

"I see." Aiz placed her cup of tea on the table. "Alright then, I'll help."

Gurīn and Ryu seemed pleased with her answer while Loki began to argue about the risks and the possibility of never seeing her again. Meanwhile, Bell continued to stay perfectly frozen to the point of Gurīn considering setting him up as a display.

"Hey!" He whispered to Bell as he poured a little hot tea on Bell's lap. "Snap out of it! She's going to be your new comrade so get used to it."

Bell only made out the last part of his sentence before yelling in pain from the hot liquid poured on him. Instead of his lap, the tea landed near his private parts, nearly causing him to scream in a high pitch tone until Gurīn placed his hand over his mouth to prevent him from causing a disturbance.

"Well, I guess it's set then." He smiled, hoping to get the attention away from Bell. "I'm not sure how much time it will take until Kiiro's power is fully restored but we can't be wasting any time. Tomorrow, I have some presents for you three and we'll be training."

"Is the training required?" Aiz asked.

"Yes." Gurīn said in a serious tone. "You'll be facing a Demon God soon so it'd be best you understand how to fight one and know everything about one so be prepared."

Gurīn soon vanished in front of everyone. Checking to make sure he was really gone, Ryu threw some sugar where he was sitting but found it all to fall on the floor.

"Aiz, you can't just do whatever you please!" Loki yelled. "Just think of how lonely I'll be if you died."

"But I'm not going to die." Aiz replied. "I don't plan on dying."

"But…"

"Loki-sama." Ryu interrupted. "If it would make you feel better, I propose your familia and the hestia familia team up and back us up as support. During our training you should try to learn and cooperate with the Hestia familia. Does that sound fair?"

"Of course." Aiz immediately replied.

"Wait! I should get to make the decisions! I'm the head of the house!" Loki began yelling like a small child.

"Will that be alright with you as well, Bell-san?" Ryu turned and asked Bell who had finished trying to wipe up the tea Gurīn spilled on him.

"Huh? Oh, um…" Bell struggled to answer. Just the thought of convincing Hestia to allow him to help is bad enough but to try and partner up with Loki would be a different story.

"Bell, if you're worried that we'll fight, I'm willing to throw in a truce but no funny business with Aiz, understand?" Loki said as she wrapped her arms around Aiz. "After all, she's mine."

 **There! Happy? This chapter was longer! It's not like I wanted to make it long either...baka! Haha, oh man I feel like I only laugh at my jokes while you guys awkwardly sit there and read... you're still reading, right? Anyway, that certainly was an interesting chapter near the end. Well, with Aiz assisting them, it all comes down to the training and maybe a little AizxBell as well ;). Please leave a review of what you think and don't forget to favorite/follow the story. Next up, "Demon God's!" Heiwa!**


	7. Demon Gods

**Chapter 7: Demon Gods**

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Gurīn shouted like a drill sergeant. "Today will just be one of the few days we have to learn how to fight Kiiro. As of right now, she is most likely hiding somewhere in the dungeon. However, this is only an assumption. She could also be hiding in the city without us ever knowing."

Bell rubbed his eyes to get some of the boogers out. His usual time for waking up had been changed to be earlier than usual. Looking over, he could tell Ryu and Aiz weren't fans of waking up this early as well but they seemed to be wide awake, unlike him.

" _Come on Bell._ " He told himself. " _This is your chance to show her how strong you've gotten. Get her attention and asking her out will be easy."_

Bell smiled at the thought up plan he just created. Sure asking Aiz out now would be simple but he felt as though chains were holding him back from her. Not to mention the large seal Hestia placed on him, saying he needs to level up once more. He could only sigh, thinking how difficult she knew it would be for him to level up once more.

"It's like she's laughing at me struggling right now." He said to himself.

"Well, since you all at least know who I am then I can easily skip the boring part and move onto the more important stuff." Gurīn continued. "Kiiro's weakness."

Bell immediately fixed his posture, something Aiz noticed, after hearing that Gurīn will talk about Kiiro's weakness. He knew this was his chance to get as much information as possible so he could help save the world.

Gurīn cleared his throat and went back to talking in his normal calm voice. "Kiiro has two weaknesses." He held up one finger. "The first is herself. By that, I mean our demon arms." Gurīn so turned his arm into his demon arm and showed it to the three of them. "The skin on a demon's arm is capable of hurting any monster, even a monster god. With this, it would be possible to stop Kiiro before but she is a skilled fighter unlike myself." His arm then turned back to normal and he held up two fingers next. "Her last weakness is the nape of her neck." He went on to point at the back of his neck. "Right here is where our 'hearts' as you humans would put it are. However, it won't be easy just slicing or stabbing it. There are three layers that protect this spot so it usually comes down to the first option for attacking her."

"How would we be able to attack her if our weapons won't work?" Aiz asked, recalling yesterday's event when she stabbed Gurīn but nothing happened.

Gurīn smiled as he held out his arm. "Everyone, please hand me your weapons." He asked politely. "I have something that will help."

Obliging, Bell, Ryu and Aiz all pulled out their weapons and gave them to Gurīn. Then, without any warning, they suddenly disappeared in his hand only for three new weapons to appear. All three looked nearly identical to their previous weapons with the exception of their darker color with a green glow near the blade and grip.

"These are known as the Demon God's Blessing." Gurīn told them. "I've switched your weapons with these because these will do real damage to Kiiro."

Gurīn picked up the small knife Bell was going to use and scratched part of his arm with it. He soon dropped to the ground in agonizing pain, trying to contain his howl before catching his breath and slowly standing back up.

"See." He tried putting on a tough look. "Just a single scratch and I'm already yelling like a baby."

"Maybe it's because you're weak." Aiz assumed which caught Gurīn by surprise.

"Hey listen you!" He argued. "This stuff really hurts! I bet the same would happen if I cut you with a regular knife!"

"Impossible, I would dodge it." Aiz replied, angering Gurīn even more.

"So would you have us train with these weapons then?" Ryu asked as she picked up her weapon.

"Correct." He replied. "So for today's training, we will be practicing hitting certain points on the body to better increase our accuracy."

Gurīn walked over to Bell, the knife in his hand again, as he steadily focused his breath while standing in a fighter's stance with the knife pointed at Bell.

"For example, I will hit Bell's thumb with one strike."

He soon rushed Bell who was unready for the Demon God's attack to have anytime to dodge or block the blow. However, Aiz came to his rescue, just in time, and tripped Gurīn. But, the Demon God continued moving, ultimately slamming his head against Bell's.

The last thing Bell noticed was Aiz and Ryu watching Gurīn as he tumbled right towards him, the knife falling out of his hands and sticking into the ground.

* * *

" _Did...Did I die?"_ Bell wondered as he regained consciousness only to see black. " _I'm dead. I knew it! I died! Kami-sama is going to be angry with me now. I'm so dead….oh wait I'm already dead."_

"Bell…" A voice calmly said. "Wake up!"

Bell's eyes immediately shot wide open as he felt the splash of cold water against his face. He sat straight up in a panic, as though he was attacked by something. However, that wasn't the issue as he found Gurīn and Ryu standing in front of him while Aiz held an empty bucket that was slowly dripping water that remained.

"W-What happened?" He asked, holding his head.

"You were out cold." Aiz replied. "The lap pillow didn't work like it did before." She informed him, causing him to turn a little red.

"Bell, are you alright?" Gurīn asked. "I've been yelling at you for the past twenty minutes."

"You're also slapped him across the face several times." Ryu pointed out causing Gurīn to act a little embarrassed.

"I thought he was faking." He smiled.

Ryu, irritated with his response, grabbed Gurīn's ear and pulled him away from Bell and Aiz. The Demon God began whimpering for her to let go of his ear but received no reply.

Aiz sighed as she looked down at Bell who was still lying on the ground. His head had been wrapped up in bandages with an ice pack strapped to his forehead where him and Gurīn hit heads.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Y-Yeah." Bell said, looking down at the ground, too embarrassed from the incident and having Aiz come rescue him again. "You...You didn't have to do that." He said.

"Do what?" Aiz asked.

"Stop Gurīn like that." Bell replied.

"I wanted to test his strength." Aiz informed him. "And also…." She began to blush a little that Bell noticed the tiny red marks on her cheeks. However, she closed her eyes and cleared her throat before standing up. "Anyway, we should probably begin training. Every minute is important."

"Oh...right." Bell said, remembering the reason they were there.

"Would you be alright with sparring with me?" Aiz asked as she grabbed her sword. "I know it must've been a while but I would like to see if you've improved."

Bell didn't answer but nodded his head instead. He quickly ran over and picked up the small dagger, that was supposed to be his, and turned around to already find Aiz lunging straight at him.

Without even thinking, he quickly deflected the blade and jumped back as Aiz came in for another strike. Bell slid to the right and lunged at her but was immediately blocked before feeling Aiz's foot slam against his leg. However, Bell stood his ground and used the force of the kick to launch himself back, gaining distance away from her.

"You've gotten stronger." Aiz commented as she extended her foot out for a stretch. "It felt harder kicking you this time."

"You don't say?" Bell said with certainty she was lying. The kick he felt was just as strong as when they sparred before, nearly breaking his leg. " _Luckily we're the same level otherwise she could've seriously hurt me….again._ "

As Aiz stretched, Bell prepared a plan to take her down in one go. As he analyzed the environment, he noticed the bucket that was used to wake him was still on the ground.

" _That's it!_ " He thought to himself.

Soon, with no warning, Aiz quickly began running at him again.

"Here I go!" He shouted as he began sprinting towards Aiz.

Both of them had their blades pointed at one another, both unfazed from the others speed.

Just as they neared each other, Bell quickly stopped and kicked the bucket up into the air. However, it didn't faze Aiz as she continued rushing him but he prepared himself for an attack.

Just as she reached him, Aiz swung her blade, nearly missing the top of Bell's head as he bounced the sharp metal away from him with his dagger. She soon began throwing a number of combinations at him, but to no effect as he continued to block and parry each attack.

" _Now!_ " He thought to himself as Aiz went for another strike.

Bell ducked under her blade and threw his left hand at her but stopped just as she prepared to block the attack. He then swung his dagger at her but was stopped from the edge of her sword she managed to pull over in time.

The two were at a standstill as they tried pushing each other back. Bell firmly held his dagger in his right arm as he tried throwing a punch at Aiz who caught his fist in her free hand while the other continued to hold back his dagger.

"Impressive." Aiz said.

Bell smirked. "You've seen nothing yet."

He then proceeded to look up at the sky, which Aiz didn't, believing it to be a trick. But, her vision was quickly blocked as the bucket Bell had previously kicked into the air, landed on top of her head, blinding her. Bell then went to break free from her grasp and knocked her sword out of her hand and swung his leg underneath her, knocking her on the ground.

Aiz quietly lied on the ground while Bell pointed his blade at her. His heavy breathing was enough for her to realize the amount of effort it took him to pull of that stunt.

"You win." Aiz said, slowly pulling the bucket off her head.

"Huh?" Bell asked.

"You win." She repeated. "At that point, not even the enemy could figure out the next move to make."

Bell looked at Aiz, unconvinced that he had won his first sparring match with her. It only took a slight nod to put him in a cheerful mood as he began to dance happily, proud to have won.

"I did it!" Bell happily sing. "And it only took me about 800 tries!"

"812." Aiz corrected him but Bell didn't hear.

As Bell continued to dance, Aiz walked up to him and kissed his cheek, causing him to turn bright red. Bell turned to look at the sword princess give him a soft smile while slowly backing away, her arms prepared to catch him if he should faint.

"I feel you deserve some sort of reward for your accomplishment." She said.

"HUH?!" Bell freaked as he collapsed unconscious again.

"Was it something I said?" Aiz questioned as she looked at Bell.

 **Hey guys, so I bet some of you are wondering why this chapter is out early. Others are questioning where Empire High II chapter is. Well let me start with this. I will no longer be posting every five days for Empire High II and Betrayal Within. It has been getting a little more difficult to keep up with. However, I will still be posting chapters, just at random times so there really is no set schedule. The same will be with this story. So sorry to those of you expecting new chapters each week.**

 **Well, now that that's done with, let's talk about the new chapter. So we know the weaknesses of Demon's and apparently Bell's with being kissed. But what's with Aiz's tiny blush? Of course you guys already have an idea of what it is. Anyway, please leave a review and favorite/follow this story. Heiwa!**

 **Oh, one last thing. I want to thank you guys who have given reviews and favorite or followed this story. You guys rock! Heiwa!**


	8. A Promise Made

**Chapter 8: A Promise Made**

A month had nearly passed by since Kiiro and Gurin's awakening. Both Demon God's and both fighting for both sides of good and evil.

Kiiro's intentions seem to be to destroy Orario and release the monsters that are imprisoned deep down in the dungeon. Gurin, on the other hand, had been training us to become more skillful in our accuracy when we face Kiiro with him. Apparently a clean slice behind the neck is a deadly blow.

During the time we've trained, Ryu, Aiz and I, we all found ourselves understanding a little bit more about one another. Even my love for Aiz Wallenstein had been influenced even more that during one night I decided to pay her a late night visit.

However, what I didn't expect was to catch Hestia pillaging around Aiz's room, mumbling about someone stealing something important from her. I never really know what's on her mind half the time, but I'm starting to finally see where people are getting the Loli Goddess from which has to be her hair. To think people sighed once I told them I found it out.

Anyway, as the month went by, so did Kiiro's plans. From what we've heard last week was that he's planning on unleashing hell all over the city.

This is my mistake and no one else's. I will be the one to stop Kiiro and if I do then...then….then I'll ask her out. Not in my dreams, but from my heart.

* * *

As I walked outside in the small forested area we had been occupying for the last month, I noticed that several trees had been uprooted while other cleanly sliced from their base.

I could only assume it was Gurin and Aiz. The two of them have been pretty serious about their training.

Aiz took her training to a whole new level and decided to sleep outside, wet, and deal with the cold. Gurin was laid back with his training but he was focused all the time.

Ryu seemed to be the only normal one but after the first week of training she vanished into the mountains to train on her own. She told us it was to help her concentrate, claiming Gurin to be a nuisance, which the Demon God became upset about.

As I walked over to the toppled over trees, I could hear the sounds of a man grunting as he uprooted several more trees from the ground.

No doubt it was Gurin.

I was right.

As I followed the sounds, I found him close to the building we ate our meals in. The once tall trees that had surrounded and shaded the building were now lying on the ground.

Gurin was standing before me, part of a tree in his demon arm he can form himself. I could tell he was tired and had been working tirelessly this morning. How early? I couldn't say. I'm usually the first one up but this time he beat me to it.

Behind me, I could hear another tree crash and fall as the sound of a blade, from a sword, ripped through the wood.

Aiz Wallenstein.

Just the thought of her still being close to me like this, even if she is far away, still causing my heart to race in all sorts of directions. The butterflies in my stomach even attempted to burst free from their cage and shout to the world about my love.

"Morning Bell." Gurin said as he noticed me after dropping the tree. "I'm surprised you haven't started cooking breakfast yet."

"Well I did…" I said, feeling uneasy of the way he treats me like a house maid. "But you and Aiz never showed when I called so I ended up eating all of it before it went cold."

"Oh really?" Gurin sounded surprised but shrugged it off. "Oh well, guess it can't be helped. Would you mind making some more then for Aiz and me?"

A gently closed my fist and nodded my head before turning around to ask Aiz what she would like to eat.

I may have sounded like training here was great but in reality it was the exact opposite. I was stuck with the cleaning and cooking duties while trying to train. Aiz and Gurin focused mainly on honing their skills and Ryu argued about the effectiveness of all of us working together.

It felt nice she took my side, but at the same time made me feel guilty. I didn't want to the others to fall behind because I couldn't handle a few chores but at the same time I wanted to become stronger with them so I could protect them.

A slammed my fist against a tree, causing it to slightly tilt.

After a month of this and I've only managed to increase my strength and speed. But it won't be enough against Kiiro. After the story I heard about him, I feel useless compared to the Kenki or Demon God.

"Ryu's probably working just as hard." I chuckled. "Maybe I could've joined her. That way Aiz would be impressed with my progress."

"Did you say my name, Bell?" Aiz asked, surprising me as I hid behind the tree.

Truth be told, I'm still nervous around her and tend to go back to my old habits off running away. But I have gotten better and now I just end up hiding myself behind stuff. Why? I don't know. Gurin thinks I'm just being a little girl and will remind me about that from time to time.

Aiz doesn't like it when he pokes fun at me though and one time she threw him into the river with a rock tied to him. I couldn't stop smiling after that, even with the amount of chores Gurin gave me when he came back all soaked.

"Bell?" Aiz asked, questioning why I'm hiding behind a tree.

I come to my senses only to step out at the wrong time to see Gurin lunging straight for Aiz. She dodges the attack but I'm not quick enough to react and his fist makes contact with my chest, knocking me down.

As I gasped for air, Aiz angrily looks at Gurin who pretends he's done nothing wrong.

"He should be able to react in time." Gurin said. "We didn't spend the last month training up here for no reason."

"But Bell has been the only one taking care of us up here. Ryu left during the first week and we ended up piling all other duties, besides training, onto him." Aiz told him. "If it wasn't for him staying with us, training would have been cut in half."

Gurin sighed as he looked down at me. I had just regained a normal flow of air into my lungs and the pain in my chest slowly went away.

Without speaking another word, Gurin left the two of us and went inside the building we ate our meals in. We both soon heard him yell about cooking and what we wanted for breakfast.

I blushed a little for the thought that Gurin was taking up responsibilities after Aiz told him about everything. However, a slight jealous part of me started to grow. Did Gurin like Aiz? Does Aiz like Gurin? Will I never be able to try and win her heart?

"Bell?" Aiz asked as she looked at me.

I was in the middle of thought and my face had grown somewhat concern. I quickly slapped my cheeks and waved her curiosity away.

"I-I'm fine." I lied.

"Good." Aiz said. "I honestly don't like him much." She began talking to me. "He's a little rude and self centered but then again I never helped you with anything." She looked at the ground.

Was this a new side to Aiz I was seeing? Does anyone else know about this? I had to swallow some pride before speaking to her. There was no way in hell I was going to let her be down over something so small like chores.

"N-No you did help me." I said. "If it weren't for you, Gurin may have crushed me in his training. You're far better suited to his style and I'm better suited to yours."

At that point, I had no idea what I said but Aiz seemed to have bought it after she smiled.

"You always have a way with words." She said before walking towards the building.

I let out a deep breath of relief after she entered through the door. How am I going to survive after this? I never had much training and the only training with her was being a 'target' in a sense. Basically, Gurin attached a piece of wood on the back of my neck and told me to run while Aiz chased me down. The goal was for her to cut the wood while I ran.

I shivered at the memory of the exercise. Not once did I get to practice. But somehow I managed to raise my speed, probably thanks to the fear of being cut down by Aiz by accident gave me that extra boost.

* * *

"Alright guys, today is the last day for training." Gurin informed us as he downed a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. "These past few weeks my energy has been returning so I can only assume Kiiro's has as well. Tomorrow we head out to the dungeon on the first floor and attack him."

"What about Ryu?" I asked, hoping Gurin never forgot her.

"Who?" He asked.

I was wrong.

"The elf who left to train on her own." Aiz said.

"Oh right her." Gurin said finally remembering. "She did the chores here...right?"

I sighed.

"Anyway, make sure you inform you familia's and friends and family and anyone else you could think of because this will be a deadly battle." Gurin spoke in a serious tone now. "There's no guarantee that you will make it back alive or uninjured. The power of a Demon God is nearly equal, if not, more than five of your gods combined."

I gulped at the sound of those words. Lili and Welf may be okay with me going since they have faith but Hestia is another story. Everytime I go to the dungeon or even out to stroll the streets she's always worried that I might get stabbed or taken away by a giant bird and be raised by them. Her imagination was always wild.

Gurin soon left me and Aiz to take our time to eat our meals. It was nice to be alone with her, but it was usually awkward. Why? Well let's just say Aiz gets a little messy when she eats. Even if it's something like bread she always makes a mess.

"Bell can you pass the-" She was cut short as her elbow knocked over her glass of milk.

I quickly grabbed some napkins and started wiping up the spill while Aiz grabbed a small salt shaker only to accidentally knock over the pepper. The top popped off and pepper ended up spilling onto my plate of eggs and bacon. I never really liked pepper and once it made contact with my eggs it was over with.

"I'm sorry." Aiz quietly said.

"N-No...it's fine." I reassured her, disappointed that I don't get to enjoy my eggs. "A-Anyway, we should probably finish up and go tell our friends and goddesses about our mission. Not telling them will be worse than telling them."

Aiz nodded her head. Her golden hair ran in front of her face but she gently moved it out of her vision. I blushed a little, she was just too cute.

She suddenly noticed me admiring her and blushed a little as well. Does she have some feelings for me as well? I couldn't stop thinking of the possibility.

"Bell." She said, taking me out of thought.

"Y-Yes?"

"Promise me that you'll survive." She asked seriously.

I took a moment to process her request. It was so sudden yet it felt like she took sometime to ask me it and the way she sounded.

"O-Okay!" I told her. I then clenched my hands tightly and took a deep breath. "A-After this I want to ask you something!"

Idiot. Why did you have to shout at her like that? It was just a simple request.

Aiz took one long look at me before nodding her head and smiling.

"Alright."

 **Why did I do first person Bell? Well I figured I should probably try and stick with it as much as possible seeing as the story is through his eyes. That probably answers your question about why we haven't read about any other events happening.**

 **Anyway, moving on, we can kinda see that Aiz might like Bell but who knows. Next chapter will be their first fight with Kiiro. I know I know, this story is sorta skipping some intervals but they're not that important to have.**

 **Please leave a review and be sure to favorite. Heiwa!**


	9. Let the Battle Begin!

**Chapter Nine: Let the Battle Begin!**

Gurīn held up his hand to stop us from moving. He told us before we enter the dungeon that we would be silent the entire time until we started fighting Kiiro. Both Ryu and Aiz agreed to the idea of using our hands to signal certain orders.

An open hand was to stop. A fist was to attack. One finger in the air was Aiz, two in the air was Ryu and three in the air was my signal. Whenever he hold up those fingers, he'd then point to what direction we would go. Luckily, he hasn't called on me so far since we've entered the first floor of the dungeon.

Then again, thinking back, I've always thought it weird that Kiiro's lair would be located in the first floor. Wouldn't that make him a weak boss? If it did, why did we have to come. But, then again, Gurīn's power far exceeded ours, especially when he was first summoned into this world.

Gurīn checked around the corner of where we were hiding. He's been very strict since we arrived here, unlike what he was like before; goofy, uncaring, but now he's done a complete 180 on us.

We quickly followed Gurīn after he motioned his hand forward and began running to a small door that seemed weak enough that someone like Lili could open. However, it wasn't the case as Gurīn placed his Demon Arm on the door and controlled a small portion of his energy on the door, blowing it up.

I was surprised by the condition the door was in after the smoke has cleared. Most of it had remained intact but was now blackened with ash. The hinges holding the door were busted up nicely but not a single crack. This must be why Gurīn has us with him. The energy he just used now had taken some effect on him. His breathing became a little heavier but to normal ears, it sounds like he's breathing normally.

"Alright," Gurīn whispered, breaking the so called silence he told us. "Once we enter in, I want Aiz to flank right. Ryu you go left and I'll go down the middle."

I smiled when Ryu agreed to his plan. Ever since she had rejoined us, she seemed less cooperative but now that it's come down to fighting a Demon God, she seemed prepared. As Gurīn and the others began making their way in, I realize one thing. He forgot me!

"Um, Gurīn?" I asked, stopping him.

"What is it?" He asked, not caring for the wasted time.

"Well you see, it's umm…." I awkwardly chuckled.

"You forgot Bell." Ryu said.

Thank you Ryu. I sighed, knowing that with her, Gurīn has no choice but to include me now.

Gurīn took a long look at me before slapping his hand against his face.

"Right, the rabbit." He said, ignoring my irritated look when people call me that. "How about you stay back and use your magic?"

Without another word, he slowly opened the door and entered the bright white room with Aiz and Ryu following. I, on the other hand, felt as though an arrow had pierced my heart. Is that all I was meant for?

I sighed and reluctantly followed the three into the room.

* * *

Once we entered the room, the door seemed to close by itself. Freaky. Although I was a little frightened at first, I realized the door had a healing spell placed on it to prevent people from breaking in.

As I looked in front of me, I notice the room we were in had a large yellow banner that hung over a waterfall. A small pond filled up the waterfall with several yellow fish. Two staircases, on both sides, lead to the top. Along the stairs were several torches that helped keep the steps lit in case it went dark.

"Stay alert." Gurīn warned us. "She's near."

As we walked closer to the pond, the sound of laughter echoed the room. Aiz, Ryu and I immediately drew our weapons as Gurīn prepared his Demon Arm.

"So, Gurīn and his lackeys decided to finally show up?" The voice asked. "Well it's about time!"

Suddenly, Kiiro appeared from the waterfall, breaking the stillness of the pond underneath her as she landed in front of all of us. Her white hair, dripping wet from the water, quickly dried. Her outfit was still the same as Gurīn's, if not, matching. Black clothes with a red scarf wrapped around their necks and waist. Let's not also forget her Demon Arm, but instead of green it was yellow.

"Kiiro, it's been too long." Gurīn said.

"Ah, Kiiro, I'm so glad you showed up." Kiiro laughed. "Now you can witness the destruction of this world...oh wait, you'll be dead." She licked her lips.

Her eyes soon caught me and a wide creepy grin formed on her face. It was slowly giving me the chills as Aiz stood in front of me, her sword armed.

"Hey, I remember you." Kiiro said, still looking at me. "You're that idiot who let me free. And for what? So you could level up to ask a girl out, pathetic!"

I couldn't speak. If Aiz were to find out, she would definitely never talk to me again. I had to swallow my pride and stay silent, but apart of me wanted to get rid of Kiiro now.

"Well not that it matters to me anyway." Kiiro said, her tone changing. "You did free me, so as a reward, I'll kill you last!"

At that point, Gurīn wasted no time in attacking Kiiro, drawing out another black sword like our weapons and went to strike Kiiro. However, Kiiro had also pulled out her own black sword deflecting the attack.

The two were in a deadlock as they tried to overpower the other. Both of their left eyes slowly began to changing to their respectable colors.

"I see you're just as hasty as ever." Kiiro grinned. "After all these years, you still haven't learned a thing, have you?"

"That's where you're wrong!" Gurīn shouted as he kicked Kiiro away a fired a bolt of energy from his arm at Kiiro.

Kiiro dodged his attack as the bolt of green energy hit the waterfall, blowing it up and causing it to spill water all over the place.

Kiiro soon fired her own energy at Gurīn, only to miss after Gurīn dodged the attack and slammed his upper body into her, causing her to crash into the wall.

Just as he got back up, Gurīn was immediately attacked by Kiiro's sword after the Demon God freed her right arm and started swinging. Just as Gurīn blocked one attack, he nearly stumbled as Kiiro was about to land a fatal blow only t have it deflected by Ryu, who blocked the attack in time.

"Ah, so you have learned something from our last fight." Kiiro said, noticing Ryu's demon weapon. "It's a shame you didn't know last time, otherwise those three would be dead."

Dead? I questioned what Kiiro meant by that. Does she mean Gurīn had help before when they fought but they got killed? If so, would the same thing have happened to us if he didn't give us these demon weapons?

Aiz quickly pushed me out of the way as a bolt of Kiiro's energy crashed in between us, knocking us both away. The power was strong, just like Gurīn's. If only he had trained me, I could be helpful.

As I looked up, at the top of the waterfall, I noticed Kiiro casually holding off Ryu and Gurīn as they attacked her.

Ryu went in for a few lunges but was parried and her blade was eventually kicked into Gurīn's direction, nearly stabbing him. However, Gurīn managed to dodge the attack but was slammed into the ground by Kiiro.

"So fast." I noted.

"Bell, let's help them." Aiz said as she ran up the stairs.

I could only nod my head as I aimed my hand at Kiiro and waited for the opportunity for when she was open.

"Firebolt!" I shouted as Kiiro jumped away from Ryu's and Gurīn's combined attack.

However, Kiiro noticed the fireball coming straight for her and wasted no time to deflect it back in my direction. Moving quickly, I dodged my own attack and ran up the other set of stairs. Hopefully Aiz and I can surround her and Gurīn or Ryu could land a blow.

That wasn't how it went.

Kiiro noticed both Aiz and I running up the stairs and took the opportunity to swan dive from the top of the waterfall, passing both of us and firing a bolt of energy. The bolt landed underneath my staircase and the stairs began to crumble away as Kiiro landed in the shallow pool.

She got out, unscathed from the fall and chuckled at her evasiveness.

I carefully made my way down the stairs until Kiiro fired another bolt of energy at me, causing the entire staircase to collapse. I quickly had no other option but to jump on a ledge near the waterfall that Gurīn had made when he attacked Kiiro.

As I jumped for the ledge, the corner of my eye caught Kiiro grinning as she aimed her Demon Arm at me and prepare to blast me in the air.

"Bell!" Aiz screamed, realizing she won't make it in time to save me.

Kiiro soon fired off her orb of energy she had stored up. I could see the worried look on Aiz's face as my hand caught the ledge but I knew I couldn't dodge in time.

I calmly closed my eyes as the orb came hurtling straight for me until it exploded.

 **Oooo, cliffhanger. What do you think will happen next? Find out next chapter.**

 **Be sure to leave a review of what you think or what I can improve on. Also be sure to favorite/follow the story.**


	10. A Demon's Will

**Chapter Ten: A Demon's Will**

"Bell!" Aiz screamed, realizing she wouldn't make it in time to save me.

I helplessly watched as Kiiro fired off her orb, she had been storing energy in. As it launched off, the last things that raced through my mind were Hestia, Lili, Welf and Aiz. I knew this would be the last time I could see her face. The golden hair she wears so beautiful that compliments her outfit.

"Forgive me…" I could only whisper as the orb came nearer then exploded.

 _BOOM!_

My eyes slowly opened as I found myself still in one piece. Most of my clothes had become ripped apart from the explosion with several cuts and bruises but for the most part I was okay. Okay? But how did I survive? I've heard when you're about to die, those you cherish come to mind. But here I am still alive.

It isn't until I become fully aware of what happens as the sounds of someone throwing up blood ring through my ears. With horror, I notice a young man, in front of me, breathing extremely heavy.

"Gurin…" I could only say as he turns his head to look at me.

His mouth spilling blood from the corner and his left eye shut. The blast really did a number on him as he gave a faint smile before ultimately falling into the small pond underneath us. Several rocks, around me, were still falling as they dropped on his body.

"Gurin!" I manage to speak up as I drop down.

Unbeknownst to me, the pond was shallow as I crash in, breaking my left leg. With all my might, I try to handle the pain as I flip Gurin's body over. Most of his upper torso was completely destroyed. His left arm had reverted back to normal.

"Gurin, are you okay? Say something!" I beg as I try tapping his cheeks to wake him.

"Stupid man," Kiiro said as she approached us. "He really fell for that."

I look up at Kiiro, then back to Gurin. What did she mean by fall for it? Was I meant as bait? In a way, I should feel relieved but my heart feels like it is cracking into tiny pieces. If I wasn't so worthless, I could've done something. I should've never opened that book back then!

"Bell…" Gurin said weakly, my eyes beginning to water.

I knew this was those moments my grandfather told me. When someone calls out to the person they care for and speak their final words before dying. My hands began to shake as I gulped when I placed my ear closer to him so I can hear him clearer.

"Why didn't you dodge?!" He yelled, smacking me upside the head.

I tried backing away from him but I had forgotten about my broken leg. The pain finally became unbearable as I held on tightly, trying to reduce the pain.

"Idiot. All that training and for what? So you can almost die?" Gurin scolded me as he held his left arm close to my leg.

Gurin took a deep breath before his arm began to glow bright green. Soon my broken leg pain became less and less until it felt like it was good as new. Gurin then pulled me up and bopped me on the head before turning back to Kiiro.

"I should've known better than to think you would die so easily." Kiiro growled in disappointment. "You are the Green Demon God of Healing after all."

Green Demon God of Healing? Was there something about Gurin that we never knew. Kiiro could tell I had many question so she sighed before answering them.

"There are many Demon Gods who are long forgotten in this world." She began. "Each of their colors represent an ability increase. For example, my yellow energy allows me to be quick so I can attack more quickly while Gurin's green energy allows him to heal wounds and poisons."

At that point, my head was spinning from all the colors. It soon became clear to me that I shouldn't care but instead fight back like Ryu and Aiz have been doing. All to help Gurin.

Kiiro noticed a change in me and chuckled before raising her hand and charging a small bolt of energy. I immediately began zigzagging my way towards her with Gurin firing his own bolt to distract her.

"Don't think this will be easy child." Kiiro said as she fired off her bolt at Gurin and swung her sword at me.

I quickly deflected her blade, letting it slide against the flat edge of mine before passing by her, forcing her to face me. Soon, Ryu came falling from the sky, cutting deep down behind Kiiro, before jumping several feet away, prepared to fight some more.

Kiiro seemed shocked that she let two humans outwit her like that as she slowly felt the back of her neck. Luckily, for her, Ryu's blade missed and instead, hit her shoulder.

"Little brat!" She hissed as she spun around to face Ryu. "You'll pay for that!"

Ryu calmly held her blade firm and still as she motioned for Kiiro to attack. Angered by her confidence, Kiiro wasted no time in firing several bolts of energy at her before rushing her. Gurin managed to fire some of his off as well, destroying a few and leaving the rest for Ryu to dodge as the elf did with ease. However, she never expected to come face to face with Kiiro so quickly as the Demon God slammed her sword down on top of her. Ryu managed to block the attack but was forced into the ground as Kiiro kept pressuring her.

"Die! Die! Die!" She yelled as she pushed down harder.

Kiiro was then forced to back away from Ryu as Gurin came and attempted to land a blow on her. She smirked when she backed far away enough to fire off some more energy bolts but I managed to sprint to her and cut her off in time. The two of us were then in a small sword fight that felt like it lasted longer than a minute as I swing right but she blocked it with her blade and attacked with her hand.

"Little brat." She hissed. "If you wanna die so badly, I'll kill you first then!"

Kiiro proceeded to knock me back as she began charging another orb like from before. I took a quick glance behind me to see Gurin charging up his own orb with Ryu rushing towards me to help. I smirked as Kiiro readied to fire her orb as I stabbed my knife in the ground to slow me down. Ryu then took the opportunity to jump off my shoulders and flew in the air; distracting Kiiro. Reacting quickly, Kiiro aimed her orb straight for Ryu and fired it, missing Ryu by a few inches. The elf then jumped away from Kiiro as she swung her blade only to realize, too late, to notice Gurin next to her, the energy orb in his hands as he pushed it against Kiiro's arm.

"Die!" He shouted as the blast was large enough to push both me and Ryu back.

As I flew back, I attempted to use my knife to slow myself down but ended up losing it as it slipped out of my hand. Crap! Now what will I do? Suddenly, Aiz jumped behind me and caught me, stabbing her own sword in the ground to stop us from being pushed back.

I slowly look up at Aiz who seemed to be smiling that I was alright. I had nearly forgotten she was on the staircase when Kiiro's first orb almost killed me.

"Bell, hold on." She told me as I turned my head to see a large rock headed towards us.

I quickly latched onto Aiz's waist, without my own knowing, as she pulled her sword out from the ground and cut the boulder in half, both pieces splitting away from us and crashing into the wall behind.

"Th-Thank you." I embarrassingly said.

If only I wasn't so weak, that could've been me acting like the cool hero and splitting the boulder in two. However, it wasn't the time to be thinking about small stuff like that as the smoke near Gurin and Kiiro slowly started disappearing.

My eyes widened, not from horror but the amazement Demon God's can do with their power.

The spot Gurin and Kiiro both were in had become one large crater that any lower and it could possibly lead to the second floor. All around the room, the rock walls were cracked and even missing the stone that used to be there. The waterfall was even missing with only part of the pond still visible underneath a large mass of stone.

I was relieved to see Ryu standing on top of some rocks, unharmed from the explosion Gurin had caused. But as I looked inside the large hole, I could see Gurin had exhausted his power in that blast. Kiiro, managing to still stand, held her missing arm, the demon arm to be exact. Blood dripped from the corners of her mouth as she glared at Gurin who had fallen from using too much energy.

"You bastard!" She screamed. "You destroyed my arm!"

"Hehe, not so fun when you get hit with one of those, huh?" Gurin mocked as he tried to catch his breath.

Kiiro angrily stared at him, coughing up blood as she summoned her sword in her right hand and plunged it into Gurin's left shoulder. She then continued to summon more swords and stab him in the other shoulder and both legs.

"Now you can't escape." She laughed as she created her fifth sword. "This one will cut your arm, then kill you!"

"Good luck." Gurin smiled. "If I remember correctly you have three more problems to deal with."

Kiiro angrily looked around the room, finally remembering us and looked back at Gurin. She knew he wasn't going anywhere but for good measure, she stabbed the sword through his chest, fully nailing him to the ground.

"I'll deal with you once I finish these brats." She said as she turned away from him. "I might not be able to use anymore energy blasts but I have my speed. It will be enough to finish them all off."

"You can try…" Gurin joked. "But it's impossible. All three of them posses something that even you don't have."

"And what's that, the mind of a stupid human. Don't make me laugh." Kiiro spat at him.

"No…" Gurin said, his tone turning serious. "They have a Demon's Will?"

"What?! That dumb old legend? Don't be ridiculous!" Kiiro laughed as she sprinted towards Ryu. "There's no such thing as a Demon's Will!" She shouted as she summoned her sixth sword and swung at Ryu.

Ryu blocked the attack and began clashing swords with Kiiro until the demon god decided to break away and take us on.

"You! Brat! I decided I'll really kill you first!" She shouted as she came sprinting towards me.

I quickly tried looking for my knife until I noticed it not to far from me. With my speed, I quickly dash towards it as Kiiro got closer and closer until I managed to reach my knife in time and block her attack as she pushed down with all her strength in her remaining arm.

"Tell me human…" She grinned. "What will death feel like?"

 **It all comes down to this. Kiiro has lost her left arm which allows her to use her energy as weapons and Gurin has exhausted all of his in that one blast. Now the person to bring the hammer down on Kiiro relies on Ryu, Aiz and Bell. Will the three be able to take on a Demon God without the help of another? Please leave a review of what you think and also what I could improve on. Don't forget to favorite or follow the story.**

 **By the way, I've started a new story called Rise of a Generation. It's a Pokemon one, but I know you guys won't be interested but it can't hurt to tell you all. So feel free to check it out sometime. Heiwa!**


	11. For Her

**Chapter Eleven: For Her**

Kiiro applied as much force, as she could, with her remaining arm. The blade beginning to inch closer and closer to me as I tried to hold back her attack. However, I clearly could tell I was outmatched in strength as her sword pushed me into the ground.

Luckily, I was saved by Aiz, who tried to take Kiiro down by slicing the nape of her neck. However, she missed, as Kiiro jumped into the air, backflipping over Aiz and swinging her sword below her, the blade clashing with Aiz's.

"Little bitch!" Kiiro screamed. "Don't interrupt me when I'm about to kill a rat!"

Kiiro landed on the ground, swinging her sword up and causing Aiz's to go up in the air as well. The opening, Aiz left, allowed Kiiro to spin in a circle before kicking Aiz away from the two of us; crashing into the mound of rubble.

Not wasting anytime, Kiiro immediately went straight for Aiz, knowing she'll be down after the amount of force she delivered in her kick. But, she was soon interrupted by Ryu, for a short time, until she managed to headbutt the elf into unconsciousness.

"Ryu!" I shouted as I began sprinting after Kiiro. " _I can't let her get to Aiz!_ " I told myself, getting closer and closer to the Demon God.

Kiiro noticed me coming after her and flung up several boulders in the air effortlessly with her sword. She then used the flat side of the blade and flung the rocks in my direction.

Moving fast enough, I easily maneuvered the flying rocks, only having to stop and duck as second one was hidden behind the first.

"You're pretty fast." Kiiro grinned as she stopped at the top of the rubble, where she kicked Aiz too. "However, not fast enough."

My eyes went wide as I could see Aiz's face. She was knocked out and in no condition to defend herself. Kiiro smiled at her ensured victory over killing Aiz as she slowly lifted the sword, laughing at my failure to reach her in time.

"Let this day be known as the day the dead entered Hell!" She proclaimed as she brought the sword down on Aiz.

Things suddenly flashed before my eyes. I felt like I was back home with Hestia. The first time I met her. Then my memory fast forward to the time Aiz first saved me. Again, the memory sped up to when I defeated the silver back. Then, recruiting Lili and Welf. Then, going down to the lower floors. Meeting Aiz on floor 16. Killing the Goliath, becoming a hero. Everything flashed!

The next thing I knew, blood began to drip from the edge of Kiiro's blade. I went deaf as I started running as fast as I could, unable to hear the sounds of Kiiro laughing. The Demon God, herself, even gladly stepped aside as I reached Aiz.

Blood was coming out from the newly made wound near her side. Clearly Kiiro wanted her to suffer. I quickly ripped part of my coat and began bandaging it around Aiz. Her closed eyes telling me she still hasn't woken yet.

"Aiz…" I teared up after finishing tying the final knot. "I...I...I couldn't make it in time…." Tears began to flow from my eyes. My entire face turning red as it became more difficult to breath. "I never got to tell her my feelings…" More of my emotions running. "I...I love her."

As I continued to cry, the hearing in my ears returned as I could hear the sounds of Kiiro laughing in delight.

"You pathetic humans and love." She scolded while enjoying it. "This is why you'll never be as powerful as-"

She stopped talking as her remaining arm came off, the sound of a sword slicing through could be heard. Blood splattered all over the ground as her now removed arm dropped to the ground. Kiiro let out a large cry in pain as she turned around to see who had done it.

The only person standing behind her was me. I angrily stared her down, tears slowly fading from my face, my teeth beginning to crack from the anger I've begun to built up. In my right hand, I held my knife. In my left, Aiz's blade I found next to her body. I slowly crossed the two, making an 'x' before sliding them together and cutting them against the ground.

"You…" I angrily said. "I'll kill you!"

"You little-" Kiiro began shouting, unable to predict my movements as I had completely sprinted, almost disappearing in her eyes. "Bastard?" She questioned, wondering where I had went.

She soon looked up at the ceiling and noticed me running across it. Blue aura began to form around me but it didn't matter. All that mattered was taking down the thing I had brought to this world.

"Grandpa." I whispered to myself as I got closer and closer to being directly above Kiiro. "Today was the one year anniversary that I was rescued and fell in love. Now...it's my turn to rescue her."

"You brat! What can you possibly do to kill me?" Kiiro began shouting aimlessly, her armless body not moving.

Without much thought, I used the ceiling to jump and fly through the air quickly straight towards Kiiro. However, the Demon God grinned as she prepared to defend herself. But, I knew that she planned to strike first so I flung my knife straight at her first.

Kiiro dodged the small blade and swung her leg up into the air, close enough to hit me, but missing as I landed on both feet on the ground and quickly ran under her leg in the air.

Kiiro was unable to move fast enough in time as I got behind her and slammed Aiz's sword into the back of her neck. The Demon God was now shocked that I managed to get the best of her. She, however, was still able to move as she tried to shake me off, but I tripped one of her legs and slammed her entire body into the ground.

"You'll never get away with this!" She screamed. "Because I...am…"

"FIREBOLT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, giving Kiiro no chance to finish her sentence.

My firebolt quickly went through Aiz's sword and into Kiiro's neck, causing a small explosion of flames to burst out as her body began to slowly disintegrate. Kiiro couldn't speak and her body stopped moving as I took a few steps back and fell on the ground. My body was nearly exhausted and the blue aura around me faded away. Breathing felt like it was getting hard to do but I managed to get the rhythm back.

Looking at Kiiro's body, the remaining leg and part of her head slowly disappeared into thin air; leaving behind a small glittering drop.

"I did it…" I breathed heavy, still haven't caught back my breath. "It's over...I saved Orario."

I began to smile and happily shook my head in celebration. That soon ended quickly as I remembered Aiz and got up only to collapse.

"Urg, my body's finally run out of energy." I told myself, disappointed that I couldn't move anymore.

But, I reminded myself I had too.

For her.

Even if she probably wouldn't do the same, even if she never would talk to me again, even if she moved, I would do anything for her. Even if it meant pushing myself past my limit. Pass everything I've trained up too. I couldn't careless if I lost the ability to use my legs, my arms, my sight, my hearing, my smell. I couldn't care at all. For her, she is my dream that I plan on making a reality.

Taking a deep breath, I managed to summon up the strength and slowly began crawling my way towards the pile of rubble she was on. My arms starting to feel like breaking and my legs like noodles. Even my eyesight was starting to getting blurry and before I knew it, my body had stopped moving entirely.

A single tear began to roll down my face as I was about to cry. I just couldn't accept the fact that I wouldn't be able to see her one last time. As my vision began to get blurrier and blurrier, I saw a shadowed figure stand before me.

I could only mouth the words, 'save her', before surrendering my eyes to the darkness.

 **I know this chapter was pretty short and the battle felt like it ended quickly but it was the finale to the battle between Kiiro and Bell. So the only thing left is the aftermath of the story. But hey! Don't feel bad about it because there is something you guys can do! Since I'm finishing this story up and another soon, that means I'll have a lot more time to focus on my other story I have. I know I have two that just started but I would like to begin a third one as well so that way, when I finish Empire High II, then you guys will still have three more stories to read. Isn't that amazing? So it's real simple, once you're done reading this, go onto my profile and click on the poll and vote on what the next story I should write. The options are Akame ga Kill, Danmachi, or a new anime that I haven't written yet. If you guys choose the third option, be sure to pm what anime I should write. I will then take the two most picked animes and set up a poll for those two and the winner will be the one I write. So be sure to do that.**

 **Anyway, back to the story, Bell has finally killed Kiiro and put a rest to the nightmare that would've destroyed the world. But what of Aiz? What of Ryu? What of Gurin? Do any of them make it out alive or does one perish? Please leave a review of what you think and don't forget to favorite or follow the story. Heiwa!**

 **Next time: Love is Stronger than Power.**


	12. Love is Stronger than Power!

**Chapter Twelve: Love is Stronger than Power!**

I opened my eyes and found myself inside a familiar small, compact room. The bed, I was lying on, was set in the middle of the farthest wall and two couches were opposite each other across from me. Next to my bed, I could see a small sized stove.

Many questions began to fill my head as I tried to figure out where I was. However, it didn't take me long to know that I was home, safe and sound.

A small smile came over my face but before I knew it, I had begun to cry.

I remembered I had passed out while trying to get to Aiz's side. But before that, there was something else….a man? A woman? Who was the figure? Did I just imagine it?

As I tried sitting up, a small jolt of pain scattered throughout my entire body. I finally noticed that I was bandaged up as well. My right arm was in a sling and my left on wrapped. There was wrap around my head as well with an ice pack on my left cheek.

Removing the covers, I noticed my legs had also be looked at. My right leg had a few bandages and my left one had the same wrap, my arm and head have, around the knee.

"Heh, I guess I really did overdo it. "I chuckled but the jolt of pain came again. "Laughing's going to hurt too. Well Eina always did say laugh 'till it hurts."

As I gently lied back down, the sound of footsteps coming down the ladder into my room made me curious in who it was. The only person I could think of was Hestia, Lili and Welf; but, not a single sound came from their end. Were there more people? If so, who?

I gulped as the door, leading into this room, slowly opened and sure enough, an energetic, loli came bursting in with a small girl with cat ears and man with red hair. But that's not all, Eina and a guild member came along with Ryu and Syr.

I noticed Ryu had several cuts and a small bruise on her forehead, right where Kiiro headbutted her.

"Bell!" Hestia cried as she tackled me in bed.

The pain of her hugs hurt but somehow, I was relieved, knowing that they were alright. How it went with Loki and her was something I'll decide to ask later but for now I wanted to enjoy this moment.

Lili wasted no time in getting angry and joined in, trying to push Hestia off. The two butted heads before Hestia started jumping up and down on the bed, a small smirk on her face. I quickly realized what she was doing as her oversized boobs were following her. Mine and Lili's face turned bright red before we both shielded our eyes.

"Hey you two! That's enough!" Welf scolded them. "Bell is still recovering and you both are doing this."

Both Hestia and Lili were lying on both of their legs, heads bowed down to him, as they apologized, much to my surprise.

"Bell, how are you feeling?" Eina asked.

"It still hurts to move." I awkwardly laughed.

"Well, that's to be expected." Eina softly grinned, pulling out a piece of paper. "When you were brought here, Hestia and some of the other gods felt something...strange about you. So Hestia decided to update your falna...and well….just look." She said, handing me the paper.

I unfolded the piece of paper, confused on what Eina was talking about, until my eyes read the one number on it.

7

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-Does this mean I've l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-leveled up?" I asked not believing what I just read.

Eina nodded her head with everyone else smiling. I crushed the tiny piece of paper in my hands as tears started rushing out of my eyes. I finally had done it. I leveled up! Now I can go and ask out Aiz Wallenstein, without feeling utterly useless.

Soon, my tears of joy ended after bringing up the name, and soon, I started to cry tears of sadness. I had nearly forgotten about Aiz lying on the ground, a sword wound to her stomach. She was already unconscious but the wound seemed life threatening.

Everyone around the room stood quite. No one making a single word. Hestia came by my side and placed her hand on my back, gently rubbing it in a circle.

"Bell?" She finally spoke. "Why are you crying?"

"Because…" I sniffed, the tears still coming out. "I couldn't save her and now she's probably dead."

"Whose dead?" Hestia asked.

"Aiz Wallenstein." I cried.

"Bell, don't you remember who found you?" Hestia asked, causing my tears to stop as I looked at her, not knowing the answer.

"Aiz brought you here." Ryu informed me. "The wound she recieved from Kiiro wasn't life threatening at all."

"It turns out that normal swords can't harm Demon Gods, just as Demon God swords can't harm humans. The guild is still baffled by this discovery." Eina added, adjusting her glasses.

"Then that means?" I asked, hoping my my answer was correct.

"She's alive Bell." Hestia smiled.

"What about Gurin?" I asked, happy that Aiz was still alive.

"He's sealed himself in the Book of Alkarim with Kiiro once more and we destroyed it." Eina informed him.

Without much thinking, I started to get out of bed. Sure the pain hurt but thinking Aiz was dead hurt a lot more.

"Bell!" Hestia screamed as she tried keeping me in bed. "You can't get up yet."

"No, I have too." I said. "I made a promise, remember?" I asked Hestia, causing her to stop before slowly nodding her head.

Everyone else didn't say a single word or get in my way as I started running as fast as I could out of the room. Climbing up the ladder was a real hassle but for some reason, I felt like someone was lifting me up until I found Welf, below me, his arms stretched up to push me up the ladder.

"Bell, Aiz is at the entrance to the dungeon." He informed me. "Go get her."

I thanked Welf, once I reached the top of the ladder. Soon, I bolted out of the church and into the empty street that was soon filled with people, the more closer I got to the dungeon.

The sounds of the happy people making their way through the multitude of merchants. My heart jumping for joy. The pain trying to slow me down but I decided to ignore it. What matter now was what I had my goal set on and I wasn't going to let anything slow me down because….

"I love Aiz!"

* * *

It's finally here. The moment I've been waiting for and nothing was going to stop me now. Months of fighting to get stronger, months of constant worrying from his goddess, months of feeling my own stats rise. Now, after finally achieving the last level I needed, the moment I've waited for so long was now, right in front of me.

However, no matter what, I couldn't move. My legs refused to. Was I nervous? Did I feel uncertain with myself inside? What was it that kept me from moving? Was it her beautiful blonde glowing hair? Maybe her delicate golden eyes that not even shiny coins could match. Whatever it was, it made my legs freeze in place, as if a spell had been placed on them.

" _Come on._ " I thought to myself. " _You've spent so much time trying to reach her, you can't chicken out now._ "

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I started to begin my legs slowly move inch by inch. It only took me just his first step for her to turn around a notice me.

She had been standing at the top of the staircase that lead to the spiral tower known to everyone as Dungeon. Most of the adventurers that went in were gone already; leaving only just me and her near the streets of the merchants who attempted to sell their wares.

My eyes shot straight towards hers. Once more, my legs froze. I knew it was too good to be true. I felt her eyes glued to me and only me. It must really be a spell or worse; she knew what I was going to ask her!

" _Easy now, easy._ " I thought. " _Remember all those other times you panicked when around her. Now remember how different you were back then. You've got the level, you manage to reach a floor lower than anyone else and you even managed to get your goddess' family going."_

I looked back up at her. This time, she seemed closer. Looking down, I noticed that her feet were on the steps closer to me. I then realized that her feet were still moving, getting closer to me and finally….next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, examining my injuries.

I began to feel heavenly, everytime she spoke, it felt like an angel was speaking to me. But it began to remind me of the times she saved him. The big one being with the minotaur. Although I've redeemed myself after the second encounter, I still felt some guilt in not being able to stop the first one.

"Are you okay?" She asked again. "You're acting like this is your first time entering the dungeon."

"Eh...er...well." I struggled to pick the right words.. "I um….wanted….."

"Wanted to?" She began prying into my words.

" _Just say it dummy!_ " I forced himself. "Will you…." I took a deep breath, the determination in my eyes surprising not her but myself as well.

I dropped to a bow immediately, unaware of the eyes from the people passing by. Ever since I beat Aiz's record in the fastest level up, I've sorta became famous. Aiz is still just as famous, though, killing nearly a thousand monsters. She truly earned the name, Sword Princess.

"Aiz Wallenstein!" I shouted with all my feelings and emotion, hoping they would reach her. "Will you go out with me?!"

I completely froze. What would her answer be? Will she reject? Was she seeing someone else? Did she not even like me? I began to regret that I just asked her and wanted to take it back and lie, saying it was a practice run for when I ask someone else.

No matter what though, what her answer will be that. Just an answer, either heart crushing or lifting. Probably the crushing one. I've heard the rumors about Aiz nearly rejecting every man whose declared their love for her. Hell, I even saw her turn down one guy and then take him down after he tried attacking her.

The sweat on my head began to fall into my eyes, my mouth and off my chin. What was taking her so long? It felt like an eternity since I asked her and she was just keeping me in suspense. Could she not say anything? Or, did she ignore me and walk back into the dungeon. My heart dropped from the thought of it.

"I shouldn't be surprised." I chuckled to myself. "Everyone said it was pointless but I still followed my heart. Heh, I guess all that work was really wasted on someone like me."

Just as I was about to pick up my head, a body wrapped its arms around me and hugged me. I was surprised, although I couldn't see who it was, my face turned bright red as I knew where my face was placed on their upper body.

Soon, the body released me and before I knew it, Aiz was standing right in front of me, her face a little blushed. It was cute.

My eyes soon caught on that she seemed to want to say something but couldn't find the right words to say it. For some reason, the look seemed familiar. It wasn't until I realized that that look was the one I probably made when I just asked her.

"Aiz…" I asked, getting her attention. The red going away in her cheeks. "Do...Do you like me?"

Aiz's face immediately went red as she spun around, slapping herself several times before turning back to face me. She thought she could try and fool me by making it look like she just slapped herself but I could tell she was blushing.

"B-B-Bell…." She stuttered.

So cute. "What is it?" I asked.

"My answer….to your question." She continued, still trying to find the right words. "I...I read in a b-book that l-love is stronger than power!" She blurted that last part, quickly covering her mouth.

"And?" I asked, starting to pry into her words. This was fun, maybe I should do this to Lili.

"And...a-at first I t-thought that you….you just wanted to b-be as strong a-as me….me to a-ask me out….." He stuttering now sounding forced. She really seemed like she wanted to say it. "B-But….that after you said your heart….I c-could tell that…..that….."

Yes? Yes? Oh please stop stalling already Aiz. Was it a yes or a no? For every monster I've slain, I've made a game out of she likes me, she likes me not. Of course I purposely killed an extra monster to make it the former.

"YES!" She yelled, grabbing most of the bystanders attention.

My heart nearly flew out of my chest. All those years, the time spent, the friends I've made, the levels I've earned, even the people I've been forced to fight. I just couldn't believe it. She said yes. She actually said it. I felt so happy that I could just run up and hug and kiss every single person watching but that would be too weird.

I soon felt a hand wrap around my and noticed Aiz, still blushing and seemingly embarrassed by the situation, as she started to pull me away from the dungeon.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To tell the others." She said, her voice now starting to sound a bit calmer.

* * *

"You both are what?!" Hestia and Loki both asked in unison.

Both Aiz and I brought our familias together and even Eina to be witness of the moment happening in front of them. Aiz and I were finally going out, so the first thing we had to do was make it official and threaten our goddesses that we would leave if they refused to it.

"Bell and I are going out." Aiz repeated to them, back in her normal tone.

I was amazed by how quickly she could gain her composure unlike someone like me.

"B-But Aiz!" Loki begged. "I thought you belonged to me?"

Aiz nodded her head. "But the only one allowed to grab me is Bell." She said bluntly, shocking everyone, including me, in the room.

"D-Don't go and say stuff like that normally!" I shouted.

"Bell," Hestia asked. "Is it true?" She seemed she didn't want to believe.

"It is kamisama." I regretted to tell her. "But I'll always be a member of your family, just remember that." I smiled, giving the loli boob goddess some happiness.

"I still don't understand why you'd choose tomato dork." Bete said before being smacked in the back of the head by Riveria.

"Bete, you're drunk." She proclaimed as a small flask fell from his coat.

"Well how can I not be?" He argued. "Tomato dork is dating the Sword Princess! I was hoping she used her name to slice and dice the guy!"

Riveria sighed as she bopped Bete on the head, with her staff. Hestia and Loki both nodded their heads with agreement with her actions.

"Anyway, that's great." Eina said, getting back on topic. "I'm so glad for you Bell. Really I am. You told us you were going to do it and you finally did."

"Th-Thanks Eina." I embarrassedly said.

"Alright, now that Bell and Aiz have officially made their relationship, I suppose now would be the best time to talk about marriage." She said, looking at me.

I wasted no time in bolting with Aiz following behind me and the others racing for me as well. The terror of thinking about marriage now was worse than asking Aiz out in the first place. But, I was happy, because now I achieved my goal...all for her.

 **Hey there guys, thank you so much for reading Raise the Level. I know some of you were expecting this story to be a little longer and I apologize if it wasn't. So anyway, let's do what I always do and thank those of you who favorited or followed the story. Of course you guys enjoy watching me suffer as I write the names. Anyway, let's begin!**

 **0lurker0, .411, Agent Nine, AnimeFan215, Ashe Rheinmetal, B123, ChiTakesOff, Confee Denshall, Crendel, DarkReaver724, FlashofKyuubi, Hiiva Peruna, I muffin derpy, Ildesia, Jarjaxle, jbgawsin89, Jkpkmn, jridge, Jstapia, LacyLenoraSmith, liquidthoughtz, maxmotem, N1cromanc3loveR, narubecie, NekronX, Nitrome13337, phantomkid02, PokerNick, RareDarkgon, riodimasandryan, RockMusicLoveXOX, shadow165, StplDragonBurst, The Ultimate Penguin, The-lazy-bum, thedarklord000, theta117, TimeBomber, tmingen, Toshiro Ricky, Turtleboyz, Viscernal, xmaicolx479, YuukiAsuna-Chan, and Zyrothe**

 **Please be sure to vote in the poll I have set up. Remember, if you want me to write a different story, be sure to private message me what anime the story should be on.**

 **Once again, thank you guys so much for reading and have a great day! Heiwa!**


	13. New Account

Hey guys, it's me. I just want to let you know that I've moved over to a new account since this one is shared and I feel like just posting my own stories and such. So anyway the new account name will be under IcyAxolotl...yeah I like Axolotl's. Anyway, I can't wait to start posting stories for you guys again. Also any stories that have been published under this name will not be replubished. However, Empire High will get a revision by me and I will post the revised chapters. Can't wait to hear your reviews again.


End file.
